


The Cost of Sacrifices

by Ella_Chane



Series: Traveling Dimensions [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Bill hate each other at first, F/F, M/M, Slow Build, eventual billdip, lots of other characters will be introduced!, rebellious Bill for the win!, so will tags!, title might change though, very fluffy though as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Chane/pseuds/Ella_Chane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines have finally put an end to Weirdmageddon, but not in the way they thought. After being sucked into a portal with Bill, Dipper has to figure out a way to get back home. But doing that could be a whole lot harder than he thought. Especially when he has an angry demon following him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stopping Weirdmageddon, But At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Random story idea I had. Sort of an AU I guess? Though I might change up some things. Sorry if the first chapter is a bum, it'll get better!

It stopped here.

Dipper stood in front of his family, glaring angrily at the triangular tyrant that floated high above them, his hands splayed out and red flames seeping through. This was the end of Bill’s ruling. This was the end of Weirdmageddon.

“ ** _YOU THINK_ YOU _CAN STOP_ ME _? HAH!_** _”_ Came the cackling voice of Bill. His one eye stared down at the gathering remainder of whatever citizens were left in the lifeless city. Mabel gripped her grappling hook close and Stan wielded his bat like a sword. Grenda and Candy stood off with a chair and stick, ready to fight as well. Dipper looked back at the others, his eyes connecting with Wendy’s who gave him a firm nod, then Soos who cheered him on, Stan did nothing but his eyes held a fire of reassurance and last, his twin, Mabel.

“We can do it Dipper,” She assured, her voice firm, filling him with the confidence he needed. He took a deep breath and nodded, returning a smile back at her before facing the demon.

“Give it up already, Bill!” The boy shouted, his voice shaking a little, but gaining strength as he continued, “Let go of my Uncle and surrender!” Bill’s eye lit with a smug look and he snapped his finger. Out of thin air, a gold statue appeared. Stan gasped.

“Stanford!” He whispered, his eyes lighting up with a vengeance, “Let him go you yellow jerk!” The man shouted, being mindful of the other word he had in store for Bill, but holding his due the kids around him. The demon laughed.

“Sure!” He said, letting the golden figure drop. Stan’s breath hitched and he ran forward as soon as his brother hit the ground with a _clang_. But no sooner had the still figure hit the ground than did he burst to life, gasping and groaning at the pain that ran through him. Stan reached for him, cradling him, the care he held for his brother was strong and he glared up at the demon before turning towards Dipper.

“Do it, kid, now,” he said. Dipper swallowed before reaching for a paper he held in his hands. On the paper held the final key for getting rid of Bill once and for all. With shaky hands, he began to read.

“Triangulum dominus.”

As soon as Dipper uttered the first word, everything went still. Bill had been laughing like a mad man, but the moment he caught on to Dipper’s voice, his eye grew wide. He flinched and for the first time since a long time, Bill Cipher felt the first twinge of fear crawl up his entire being. He looked down at Dipper.

“ ** _I wouldn’t do_ that _if I were you!_** ” Shouted the demon, he lunged forwards, snatching the boy up quickly. Dipper gasped, struggling within the demon’s grip. He would’ve turned into stone too if wasn’t for the fact that Mabel had a copy of the spell.

“Ventium Forte!” She said, reading the lines loudly. Bill screamed and threw Dipper away from him, making the boy roll along the dirt filled ground before crashing against a tree. He groaned, gripping his spinning head as he looked towards his sister. Mabel looked worriedly at him and Dipper motioned that he was fine, despite feeling like he had been hit by a bus.

Above them, something began to spark. Clouds gather closely together, swirling around the longer the spell went. Bill was just about to snatch up Mabel and burn the paper, when Dipper joined in, rendering the demon useless a blue chain began to wound itself around him.

“Vusat, virtus, ultimum volvo formido!” The twins shouted. A loud cackle that sounded like thunder rang about and Bill ceased with horror. Then, with a certain burst of strength, he broke the chains and growled. Raising his arms towards the sky, he shot down a burst of blue fire. The ground shook heavily and began to split. Dipper yelped as he jumped back, barely making it to safety as a large gap broke him apart from the others. Stan helped Ford up and they both moved to safety. Ford’s eyes connected with Dipper’s and the young boy suddenly came up with an idea. Ford must’ve sensed what it was because his eyes widened and he began to push away from Stan.

“Kid, don’t!” The man began, but it was too late. The boy was already putting it into motion. Dipper knew what had to be done. There was no way they were going to get rid of Bill, unless one of them did something.

“Mabel, toss me your grappling hook!” He shouted across to his sister. Mabel, who had just jumped out of the way of a blue fire ball, turned to her brother with wide eyes.

“My grappling hook? Why?” She yelled back, pulling out her beloved object. Bill was too busy trying to destroy them than to care about what it was they were doing. He aimed a ball at Mabel, but Candy and Grenda had pushed her out of the way, both of them staring in horror as a row of trees were burned down.

“That could’ve been you!” Grenda shouted.

“I know,” Mabel repeated, before snapping out of her stupor and turning back to Dipper.

“Mabel, toss it!” Dipper urged, his heart pounding from the fear of what had almost happened to her. Mabel stood on shaky legs and nodded. She gulped, the gap between them wasn’t big, but it was wide enough where if a person tried to jump over, they had a good chance of falling in.

“What if I miss?!” She asked, fear gripping her. The clouds above were turning at a faster rate, causing the wind to pick and scatter about debris. A bright white light was starting to crack through, and Dipper knew that it would lose its strength if they didn’t finish the spell soon. He looked his sister dead in the eyes, staring with a firm gaze that made her pause.

“You won’t!” He said, and she bit her lip, still unsure.

“Dipper, what are you planning?!” She asked, fear of what he might be doing churning around in her gut. But Dipper didn’t say, rather he couldn’t. Knowing that if he did say his plan, she’d refuse and he might just change his mind.

“Just trust me!” He said, the words bringing a sense of familiarity to both of them. Mabel felt tears rising and she looked up at Bill, who was fighting against Soos and Wendy, both of them distracting him away from them.

“Okay…” She whimpered, “Okay,” With a deep breath she brought her arm back, “Okay, Dipper, I trust you!” and then she tossed it. Time seemed to slow as she and Dipper watched the hook fly across. The boy ran, jumping up as soon as the hook made it across the chasm. He grabbed it while it was still in the air and landed back on the ground, making a run for it towards the demon.

“Finish the spell!” He yelled, “ _I’ll be back_!” And Mabel did, not quite understanding just what her brother was planning. Bill’s attention returned to Mabel as she began once more reciting the words, and Dipper aimed the gun up at Bill’s arm, not shooting yet.

The light above broke through the swirling clouds and revealed a portal. Once it opened, multiple things happened at once. Bill’s eye widen and he began fighting against the pull of an invisible force that was sucking him in all the while aiming a red inflamed finger at Mabel.

“BILL!” Dipper suddenly shot the gun and the hook wrapped around the demon’s arm, taking him by surprise. He was pulled up at an alarming rate, and with every bit of strength he had, he swiveled around so that his legs would meet with Bill’s surface. Ford had been running towards them in hopes that he could make it in time.

“No!” The man shouted, but it was too late. Mabel watched in horror, finally understanding her brother’s motive and she nearly broke.

“DIPPER!” Mabel screamed and she let go of the paper, running after her twin and reaching for her brother despite the large distance between them.

Due to Dipper’s shout and the force of him knocking into Bill hard, he had successfully managed to diminish the demon’s focus and he let go, both of them being sucked into the above portal.

With a bright flash and an explosion, the portal closed, knocking down buildings and sending a wave of debris running through the whole town. The force of the wind had knocked everyone down, but only two people remained looking up in shock and horror, watching as a black grapping hook fell to the ground.


	2. Stuck With You? No Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up to find himself not in Gravity Falls anymore, and most importantly, he's with Bill, who seems a little different than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late!

As the portal swallowed them both up, Dipper screamed and flailed his arms about, preparing for the impact as he saw grey ground below him. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell with an ‘ _oof_ ’ as he landed on his stomach, his hat landing beside him, floating softly to the ground. The last thing he heard was another yell a few feet away from him before he blacked out.

Pain was the first thing Dipper Pines came to greet as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached and his mouth tasted funny. With a groan, he slowly got up on his hands and knees, wrapping an arm around his waist as he sat back, wincing from the pain of the fall.

“Oooh, everything hurts,” He moaned in discomfort, blinking his eyes slowly. He glanced around him, confused as to where he was. The land was barren, with nothing but grey dirt as far as the eye could see. He glanced up, there wasn’t even really a sky, just an empty grey void with not even the slightest hint of a star or anything. He swallowed heavily, remembering all that had happened. He gulped, what had he done? He grabbed his hat, dusting it off slightly before placing it back on his head. He stood up, still gripping his waist as he tried to find the portal he and Bill had went through; it was gone. He stumbled forward, “No…” He said, realizing just how stupid his plan was now, “No! I’m such an idiot!” He groaned, “Mabel! Grunkle Stan! Ford!” He shouted into the empty world. But only silence answered him. He sank down to his knees, staring up at where he knew was once the portal. They were gone. His family. His sister. “They’re gone…I’ve lost them…” He said, covering his face with his hands.

“Of course they’re gone! What did you think would happen by pulling that idiotic stunt back there?”

He tensed at the familiar voice, lifting his head up slowly, his eyes widening. He had nearly forgotten about the being who was also stuck here with him. He gulped and spun around, scooting back as far from the demon as he could. The demon in question merely looked on it amusement.

“Glad to know I still strike fear in your puny heart,” Bill snorted. Dipper released the breath he had been holding and prepared himself for the sight before him, but what he was met with, wasn’t what he had been expecting.

In front him, was a boy, about a foot or two taller than him. He looked to be around fifteen-sixteen, close to Wendy’s age. He had a round face with sharp features that made him look like a hawk. Sparkling sun-kissed skin covered his tall frame. He had sandy blonde hair and with the one eye revealed, a golden orb that was outlined with red and filled with black flecks. His other eye seemed to be hidden by a black eye patch. His clothing wasn’t any different from his triangular form. The colors were gold and black. A long golden cloak made of silk with an etched brick pattern hung down from him and it was opened slightly to reveal the plain white button up long sleeve shirt underneath and black dress pants that partially covered his shiny black shoes. Dipper found the teen rather cute, but he hadn’t had time to dwell on it because he was still shocked.

“Bill?” He breathed out. The teen scowled and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Who’d you think you were talking to?” He bit back. Dipper winced at the harsh tone, but ignored it and stood up. He walked over to the demon and began circling him, poking and prodding to see if it was actually him, “Wha-hey!” Bill snapped, smacking hi hand away as the boy examined his arm. Dipper shook his hand at the stinging and glared at the demon.

“Sorry, but I just wasn’t expecting a human demon to be standing in front of me,” Dipper retorted, “How’d you get like this anyways?” He asked. Bill glared holes into him.

“You and your stupid spell,” He seethed, “That spell brought about your worst nightmares.” The boy stifled a laugh behind a cough.

“Your worst nightmare are humans?” He snorted. Bill gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“ _No_!” He growled, “My worst fear is becoming a stupid flesh bag!” He howled, lunging forward and tackling the now laughing boy. Dipper gasped at having the wind taken from him. He wheezed and pushed Bill back by his shoulders, trying to dodge the punching hands that were trying to grip at his throat. Dipper kicked him in the gut and managed to shove the demon off of him as he sucked in air.

“Y-yeah, well you deserved it!” He rasped, rubbing his throat slightly. Bill stood up and his whole body turned red. He opened his mouth and let out a loud frustrated scream. He spat insults, cursed at the boy, and pounded at the ground with all his might. He was like a child throwing a tantrum.

“I work so hard to achieve this goal and I kicked in the butt by a _kid_!” He bellowed, his golden came fluttering madly with each quick jerk and move he made as he paced about, “I was so close, _so_ _close_! But you, oh you, just had to be the hero, didn’t you?!” He spat at Dipper, “Now, I’m stuck with you!”

Dipper blinked and frowned, “What? No way!” he said, getting up and beginning to walk away. Bill curved his lips into a snarl.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” The demon hissed.

“I’m going to find a way home!”

“Oh, yeah? How? You barely know where you are! We’re stuck _here_ , don’t you get it? Without another portal to open, we won’t be going anywhere!” The demon chuckled darkly. Dipper turned and stared.

“Sorry, but I got family I need to return to,” He said, turning and heading off once more. Bill stared after him and sighed, before an idea came to him.

“Hey, wait up!” He shouted, if Pine Tree thought he had seen the last of him, then boy was he wrong. Bill wasn’t going to go away. He was going to drive the boy to insanity if it was the last thing he did.

**△△△**

In Gravity Falls, it was anything but peaceful. The citizens trapped in Bill’s lair were all too shocked by what they had all witnessed. The town had taken serious damage and it was going to be hard cleaning it all up. For some, it was difficult to even think. Mabel had sat silently by herself, hidden safely inside her sweater, currently in sweater town, and she wasn’t taking any visitors. Stan watched her from a distance, understanding her pain, after all, she wasn’t the only one to witness their sibling being sucked up by a portal. He sighed and took a swig of his Pitt-cola. He looked across from him, his brother, Ford, was working hard in his journal, writing and scribbling things, sometimes scratching them out.

“Ford?” Stan called. No response.

“Sixer?” Silence.

“Stanford,” The old man said with more authority. His brother snapped his head up, and Stan froze. Ford’s eyes were laced with guilt and misery. Stan knew that his brother was blaming himself for what happened, and it was heartbreaking to see. The man reached over and patted his brother’s hand, “Calm down,” he said. Ford’s eyes narrowed and he removed his hand from him.

“Calm down? _Calm down_?” The man repeated, “We just lost our nephew and you’re telling me to calm down?” The man shouted, slamming down his pen, “How can I? Do you even realize what’s happened? He’s been sucked into another dimension! Everything that I witnessed, he’s now going to see, and I never wanted that for him,” The man let out hoarsely. Stan stood up and wrapped an arm around his brother.

“We’ll figure this out, Pointdexter,” He assured, “But we have to maintain a leveled head. We still have his sister and we need to give the assurance that we _can_ get Dipper back. The kid’s smart, he’ll survive long enough for us to get him.”

“But he’s stuck in there with _Bill_ ,” Ford cried, covering his face with his hands, “He’s stuck with that demon and there’s no telling what’ll happen to him!” Ford sighed and slumped his shoulders, allowing his brother to hold him, “If he gets hurt, it’ll be my fault. I should’ve protected him better…”

“Stanford, you listen to me and you listen to me good,” Stan spoke firmly, “This mess isn’t just your fault. I’m to blame. I didn’t think any of this through and I had everyone’s lives at stake. But instead of having a pity party, we need to focus on getting Dipper back as soon as we can,” He said. Ford swallowed and wiped away the tears he allowed himself to have for the moment.

“Okay…” He agreed, stepping away. Stan smiled and patted his brother’s back.

“Alright, now, we just gotta build another portal to get him back, right? That’s how I got you,” Stan said. Ford furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

“But doing that could cause another rift…”

“And this time we’ll be prepared, right?” Stan smiled, “We know better now Stanford, we can do this and get Dipper back safely.”

“It’ll be hard…Bill burned my books, so we’ll have to regather the information I’ve collected,” Ford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “It’s not going to be easy…and it’ll definitely take some time, but, if we do our calculations right, we can bring Dipper home safe and sound,” Ford smiled. Stan grinned and patted his back once more.

“There’s my nerdy brother I know and love,” Stan said, earning a smile from the other, “Now, I’ve got to go and try to get Mabel from her sweater. If doing this is going to take time, we need all the help we can get.” Stan said before leaving the kitchen. Ford nodded and sighed, going over to the paper he had been looking over. He sighed at the scribblings and numbers on it.

“Please stay safe, kid,” He murmured, but if he had been looking at anyone in the eye right now, they would’ve seen the fear of encountering something awful long ago in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, so it's a major change than the Bill's I normally write. This one's a rebellious teenager! Woo-hoo!!!!


	3. A Startling Revelation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an attack Bill and Dipper receive shocking news.

“So what exactly are you planning to do?” Bill asked.

Dipper gritted his teeth, trying to do his best to not snap at the demon that has been following him for more than half an hour. Or was it? What time was it anyways? Did this place even have a time? He looked up at the empty void above them. He couldn’t find an inkling of sunlight, in fact, it seemed as though the dimension was lit by an invisible source. He sighed and went back to ignoring the demon.

“I mean seriously,” Bill said, looking down at his long claw-like nails, Dipper shuddered at the thought of being scratched by those, “You’re out here, in the _middle of nowhere_ , searching for a way to get home, which probably doesn’t exist,” The demon sighed, chuckling a bit at the end, “But yet, you’re still trying to do the impossible.”

“It’s not impossible,” Dipper huffed, folding his arms against his chest as they walked. His legs ached but he didn’t dare stop to rest, especially with Bill trailing _right behind_ him, “Ford returned, so it’s possible that I could too.” Bill clucked his tongue.

“Yes, but Ford had that _portal_. But he disassembled it, right?” The demon snickered, “It’s not like they can just _magically_ flip the switch and _poof_! You’re there,” He said. Dipper bit his lip, knowing that the other had a point. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears.

“Y-yeah, well I’m sure they’re doing all they can to get me back,” he said, wincing at the stutter, Bill grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve with the child. In all honesty, he was surprised at the strong spirit the boy held. It seemed that despite the knowing answer of never getting home, the kid still stuck to the belief that he would. Bill pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

“You believe in your family _that_ much?” He asked. Dipper nodded.

“Yes.”

The demon snorted, “Such a naïve child,” he muttered, “They’re going to give up at some point.” At that the boy bristled and spun around on his heel, glaring angrily at the demon. His face was twisted into a nasty scowl and his eyes burned with a raging fire.

“ _Shut up_!” He hissed, “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” He snarled at Bill, taking the other by surprise, “You don’t know anything about my family! They won’t stop at nothing till they get me back, I’m sure of it!” He huffed, fists curling tightly at his sides, “They’ll _never_ give up,” he said, though it was more of a reassurance to himself. Would they give up? No, he was positive they wouldn’t. He was sure that Ford was fixing the portal right now and that Stan was helping and so was Mabel. He had complete faith in them that they would get him back. He just had to stick it out for now. Tough it till the end. He couldn’t let Bill win.

Speaking of Bill, Dipper had noticed the demon had gotten eerily quiet. As he blinked back into focus, he could see the said being looking around, as if trying to find a hidden enemy. Dipper moved his eyes around warily, trying to see what the demon could. But all he saw was nothing. There was nothing but dirt and emptiness in this forsaken dimension. He followed Bill’s eye to one certain spot, a little clearing with a lone tree. Or at least he thought it was a tree. It was certainly shaped like one, but it seemed as if the leaves on it were… _moving_. Which was weird because there was absolutely no wind. The area was a dry, waste land. Much like a desert except covered with clouds and very humid.

He continued to stare and the longer he looked, the more he noticed that what he thought was ‘leaves’ were actually multiple tentacles. Black, long, slimy tentacles. And then, the tentacle tree shifted. It grew bigger and it moved forward, at an alarming pace that had Dipper’s stomach churning. He heard Bill curse under his breath and he knew things were going bad. He gulped and felt his heart spinning with fear. Crap, he thought, crap this is how I die! The boy stepped back as the tree’s form got closer.

“U-uh, B-Bill w-we should g-go!” He said. The demon ignored him and rolled his eye.

“Relax, I’m a being with pure energy and no weaknesses, remember?” He smirked, “I can handle a stump like this,” With that notion, he raised both his hands and jerked them forward.

But nothing happened.

Bill frowned and tried again, this time he got a small, tiny drop of a blue spark that sputtered and flickered for a bit before falling to the ground and dying out. Dipper’s eyes widened in shock and he began to hyperventilate. Bill on the other hand, was shocked.

“Oh my _god_ ,” He said slowly, staring at his hands in horrors, “M-my powers!” He yelled loudly, his voice echoing through the empty place. Dipper tugged at his sleeve and turned, practically dragging the stunned demon as he ran at a fast pace. The creature like tree made a loud _cracking_ sound as it split in half, making another version of itself. The middle section split across and opened to reveal sharp, jagged and crooked teeth that were yellow and brown looking. It let out a ferocious roar as it seemed to have picked up speed. Dipper heard another cracking sound and knew the tentacle creature was making more of itself. Meanwhile, Bill was releasing his anger.

“Son of a _bitch!_ ” He cursed, shaking his free hand about, “You filthy ass!” Bill glowered. He suddenly dug his heel down and yanked his arm back, making Dipper nearly trip over his feet. The panting boy looked at the demon and the oncoming creatures, “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?! Screw you and that stupid spell! This is low, even for you Pine Tree!” The demon seethed, his body turning red and his eye becoming a deep crimson as he glared daggers in the boy. If looks could kill, the twelve year old would be obliterated by now. And that alone had Dipper looking about panicky.

“Yeah, yeah, but can you curse and swear me out as we run?!” He asked urgently, grabbing the demon’s arm once more and running, but Bill didn’t budge, in fact he turned around to face the creatures and in one fluid motion, ran at them. Dipper cried out in surprise, stumbling forwards as he was not expecting him to do that. Gripping the sides of his head, the boy was at a loss for what to do.

Bill yelled as he charged at the creatures, dodging the oncoming tentacles with skill and grace. His cape fluttered wildly about him and he pushed it back as he jumped into the air and flipped over one of the monsters, landing right on top of it, _hard_.

Dipper winced as he heard the sickening _crack_ as the creature was crushed. The second one let out a screech and grabbed Bill’s ankle, pulling the demon and making him fall down. Bill cursed as he fell flat on his back, the tentacle dragging him across the ground before flinging him up into the air. The demon let out another swear word as he took ahold of the slimy appendage that grabbed him and ripped it off of the creature, earning a loud yowl from it before it _poofed_ out of existence. But before the demon could cheer in satisfaction, four tentacles wrapped around him. Two around his arms and chest, and the other two around his legs before yanking him down. Bill struggled against the bonds but found that he was trapped. Dipper shifted on his feet, panicking at what he should do. He looked around for a weapon of some sort but found none. He stuck his hands into his pockets and beamed with relief as he felt something in one of them.

Pulling his hand out, he revealed a black pocket knife, the one he had found during the Odd-pocalypse. Thinking quickly, he ran at the demon, sliding down on his knees and began cutting through the tentacles as the creature started to slowly pull Bill towards its chomping mouth. Bill scowled.

“Back off, kid!” He snarled, “I can do this!”

“Shut it demon!” Replied Dipper as he cut through the first tentacle. No sooner had he gotten through the second one than suddenly the ground began to shake. Dipper paused as he felt the ground beneath him trembling and then, a wind started to pick up. Blowing hard where the boy had to remove his hat to hold it between his teeth so he wouldn’t lose it. In the dead clearing, a thin strip of light began to form, cracking the empty space before ripping open in a blinding light.

Dipper stared in awe as he realized what it was, it was a portal! He nearly jumped for relief before he remembered Bill. He looked at the demon then at the portal, he could leave Bill behind. He could leave the demon responsible for everything behind and find his way back. But his better judgement knew it was wrong. It was bad to do something like this, even it was his worst enemy in the whole entire universe.

“Hey! That portal ain’t gonna last forever, Pine Tree!” Bill shouted, struggling against the bonds, “Let’s hurry up the cutting process, huh?” He growled, snapping his hand open, he exposed one of his sharp claws and began cutting through. Dipper snapped out of his dark thoughts and hurriedly cut the last one. Right before the creature could take a bite out of Bill’s legs, the demon was free. Not wasting time, he quickly stood on his feet and grabbed the boy, running inhumanly fast as he carried him, cape whipping against the wind behind him. Dipper barely had any time to react before Bill suddenly lunged forward and went flying through the portal, both of them tumbling and rolling as they met with a large and steep hill. He felt a sharp pain against his head and knew he must’ve hit it against something hard.

Dipper let out a scream as they both rolled down a rocky patch, his body and clothes being torn up by the small rocks and pebbles that were beneath him as he came down before coming to the edge of a cliff. Not being able to stop themselves, they both fell off and were free falling downwards. The boy was screaming his lungs out as they fell before he closed his mouth as they splashed down into a river of purple liquid. Dipper held his breath, gasping and sputtering as he swam to the top. He coughed and looked around rapidly.

“Bill?!” He called out, wheezing as purple waves beat against him and the current trying to push him back and down under, “Bill!” Turning with wide eyes, he caught a glimpse of the unconscious demon before he slipped under the river’s surface. Not wanting to see someone die before him, Dipper swam forward, sucking in a breath and diving beneath to find the demon. He felt the demon’s cape brush against his hand and he swam deeper before he felt his arm. Soon, the twelve year old had the knocked out teen in his arms as he swam with whatever strength he could convey to the shore.

He huffed and panted as he weakly dragged Bill’s still form along the murky ground. Once safely away from the purple water, he fell to his knees besides the other and looked him over. Bill’s hair was dirty and mattered as it rested against his slightly dirtied face. Dipper shook him, trying to get him to respond.

“Bill? Hey, wake up,” he said, coughing a little. He felt drowsy, way too drowsy, “B-Bill…” He said, feeling his body shutting down. Everything was becoming numb and his vision was beginning to blur. He felt as though he were swimming again. The world around him began to fade and he felt himself topple over, landing on top of the demon who began to stir.

“Pine…Tree?” He heard a weak groan, but his tongue felt too thick and swollen for him to say anything. Instead he gave a weak groan, the world spinning around him and making him feel sick. He slowly began shutting his eyes close as he welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, how's that for a plot twist, aye Bill?? Hahah! I wonder what happened to Dipper though...

**Author's Note:**

> More things will be explained as the story progresses! So...what do you guys think? Please leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> ((Also, the Latin is just a bunch of not really important words, so don't mind them!))


End file.
